


Why Are You Here

by Queenxo



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Caring Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly, Cocaine, Drug Addiction, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly, M/M, Protective Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly, Soft Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Loosely base on 'Why are you here'
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Kudos: 23





	Why Are You Here

The club's music vibrates through the walls, the floor rumbling beneath his feet, the heavy bass sending tremors through his chest. The sea of people pushing and pulling around him, disorientates him as he slowly drags himself towards the bar where he can see a group of his friends gathered. 

A small pleased smile tugs at his lips as he spots the vibrant ends of Dom's hair, the bustling bodies surrounding him fading out as he keeps his eyes trained solely on Doms animated form. He slowly crawls closer, pushing past sweaty bodies, he notices a stranger beside Dom whispering into his ear, making him tip his head back, bubbly laughter falling from his full lips.

At the last second, he decides to veer off his original path hoping to avoid Dom and the stranger Colson guessed was his date. Unfortunately, life hates him, and Dom catches sight of him before he can escape. The rambunctious Brit bounds up to him, slinging a familiar arm around his waist, Colson wraps his arm over Dom's shoulder curling the younger man into his chest, holding him there for a moment before a throat is pointedly cleared beside them. Colson levels the stranger with an intimidating glare, anger sparkling wildly in his electric blue eyes. 

Dom hurridly peels himself from Colson's embrace, leaving the older mans arm to drop heavily at his side. "Oh yeah, Kells, um this is Jake" Dom gestures towards the stranger with a tight, anxious smile. His body thrumming with nervous energy that sets Colson's teeth on edge as he watches his friend stand awkwardly beside the other man, his fingers nervously fiddling with a loose thread on his sweater. 

"Nice to meet ya mate" Jake offers his hand to Colson making the taller man snort incredulously flicking his eyes disbelievingly between Dom and his date. Dom looks carefully between them his forehead furrowing as he tries to figure out a way to ease the tension brewing between them. 

"I'm not your mate" Colson mutters coldly, turning on his heels desperate to leave the two. He can feel a rising tide of anger bubbling deep in his chest every second longer he spends in their company. 

"Kells, hey, you alright?" Dom asks worriedly, his dainty hand curling gently around Colson's tense forearm. Colson looks down at him his big brown eyes peering up at him through a fluttering fan of lashes with a swirling mix of confusion and concern. 

"Yeah, I'm alright mate." Colson smiles sadly down at him. His chest constricting uncomfortably as he reluctantly pulls himself from Doms soft hold before brushing him off with a brief stilted pat on his shoulder. With a wavering smile, he disappears to the other end of the bar, settling himself rigidly on a stool he keeps his gaze steadily trained on Dom, an animalistic possessiveness overcoming him as he watches the stranger flirt with his friend. 

~~~~~~~

Colson is sitting moodily nursing a beer when he sees Dom shifting uncomfortably in his seat as his date's arm winds around his waist. Fire surges through Colson's veins, his sight blurring at the edges as he storms over to the two, jealousy and anger swirling in his gut. 

"Get the fuck off him dude" Colson yells, harshly ripping the man's arm from where it's settled around Dom's delicate waist. His date stands, eyes trailing over Colson's body calculatingly. The blonde stands taller, puffing out his muscular chest as he sizes the stranger up, fists clenched ready to scrap in his friend's honour. 

The man raises his hands placatingly, slowly backing away from two friends "all I wanted was a quick fuck" the man huffs in disbelief. Colson flicks his gaze to Dom, the Brit self-consciously curling in on himself, his arms wrapping protectively around his middle, Colson looks back to the asshole firey anger flickering in his bright eyes. 

A blind burning rage consumes him; he strikes out, corded muscles tensing as his fist collides painfully with the stranger's jaw before he tackles him to the cold, dingy floor, his fists relentlessly slamming into the man's face. Soft skin bruising and splitting beneath his quickly purpling knuckles. 

"Colson, Kells, please!" Dom begs, tugging frantically on his shirt as the older man repeatedly strikes out, his bruised knuckles steadily being coated in the stranger's sticky blood, the metallic scent permeating the air around them. He's briefly distracted by Dom's frantic pleas, allowing the stranger a chance to clip his cheek, sharp pain blooming across the stubbled flesh. 

Colson strikes out wildly as he feels strong arms slipping under his arms and wrapping around his chest, roughly pulling him off the other man, he seethes angrily spitting vulgar insults at the bloody man laying on the floor wheezing. "Colson, enough" Pete snaps as he steadies his friend on his feet, he turns Colson so that he's facing Dom who is curled sobbing into his knees on the disgusting floor, his hair plastered to his forehead as his body shakes. 

"Fuck" Colson groans shame pooling in his gut knowing he was the reason behind the beautiful boy's tears. The desperate urge to comfort the younger man nearly consuming him as he turns away, unable to watch Dom's small frame shaking as tears flowed from his eyes. "I gotta-" he gestures vaguely towards the dingy club toilets, before fleeing the scene, his cheek throbbing as a dark bruise forms, the injured flesh of his knuckles itching as the blood caking them begins to dry. 

Pete stares dumbfounded as his friend stumbles distractedly to the bathrooms, crimson droplets trailing alongside him before turning to comfort Dom. A man he barely knew, their only connection being Colson. Pete grumbles insults angrily at his friends retreating form, before going to crouch in front Dom gently soothing the young man. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Colson stumbles unsteadily through the club's entrance; he slips, his heart beating heavily as he readies himself to crash into the rough concrete. "Ay' watch yourself yeah" he hears a distinctively British voice warn as a familiar, warm body is slipping beneath his arm to support his stumbling weight and keeping him from colliding with the unforgiving ground. 

Colson looks down seeing Doms messy, bright hair pressing against his chest as the smaller man stumbles alongside him, his muscles tensing as he struggles to keep Colsons practically dead weight up. "Dom" Colson voices hoping his voice doesn't sound as awe-stricken to Dom as it does to him. 

"Yeah man, I got ya" Dom murmurs sweetly as his big eyes brimming with gratitude flick up to meet Colsons, his forehead pulling into a worried frown as he takes in his friends wrecked state. "Wheres ya car then?" Dom chirps, the blonde gestures vaguely in the correct direction before shuffling alongside Dom, revelling in the warmth of the man's body pressed to his, as he's dragged off towards the waiting car. 

"Why're you doing this?" Colson asks using his larger frame to pull them to an unsteady stop. "Why are you helping me?" Colson yells angrily, weaving his hands roughly into his bleached strands. 

"Kells, calm down please" Dom pleads quietly, he steps closer to the larger man, despite the hostility radiating from the man's tense frame Dom knew he was safe. He was always safe with Colson. "You're my mate and like defended my honour n shit innit" Dom pauses his rambling words to suck in a shaky breath his cheeks colouring as he anxiously whispers "like, thanks yeah?" 

Colson curls his hand tenderly around Dom's cheek, his wrist catching on his full lips, a shiver racing down his spine at the unexpectedly intimate brush of Dom's lips against his pulse point. Dom nuzzles into his palm, a soft smile pulling at his lips "You're too pure for my world" Colson whispers gloomily, trailing his hand to cup Dom's chin, the rough pad of his thumb dragging across the pink flesh of his plump bottom lip. 

"W-We should go" Dom whispers anxiously, their warm breaths mixing in the meagre space separating their lips. Colson's warm, open expression shutters, as he tugs himself from Dom, stumbling unsteadily towards the car. Dom sighs heavily, quickly regaining his composure and slipping himself back beneath Colsons arm, and guiding the man back to one of his no doubt flashy cars. 

Dom places Colson's hands on the roof of the sleek car, the expensive vehicle helping to keep him steady as Dom slips out from under his arm, cold air seeping into the empty space left at his side, the sudden burst of cold, causing him to shiver.

He feels searching hands gingerly poking around in the pockets of his jacket and smiles brightly, leaning back to soak in the warmth of Dom's torso pressed to his back. "Jeans, front pocket" Colson mumbles the heady mix of alcohol and cocaine slurring his speech. Moments later, he feels Dom's small hand wiggling into the tight pocket to retrieve his keys. 

"Fucking skinny jeans" Dom curses as he awkwardly tries to twist his hand far enough into the ridiculously small pocket, his hand pressed flush to Colson's muscular thigh as his nimble fingers strain to reach the keys. 

Dom opens the car door, helping Colson fold his lanky frame into the passenger seat before jogging around the vehicle and slipping into the driver's seat. Once they're both comfortably settled in their seats, Dom leans over, and with a soft touch, he carefully brushes at Colson's nose collecting the fallen white powder onto his fingertip. Colson's cheeks warm as Dom gives him a knowing look before brushing the cocaine onto his leg and silently starting the car. 

~~~~~~

Once inside Colson's large, vacant house, Dom drags the older man into his bedroom, carefully sitting him down and ensuring the blonde won't move while he putters around grabbing them fresh clothes. 

Colson sits quietly, his mind a jumbled, drug-addled mess of thoughts as he watches Dom flit around the room with comfortable ease, Colson allows himself a brief moment to admire how well Dom fits here, in his home. "Mind if I borrow a shirt, Kells?" Dom asks, causing Colson to chuckle as he sees his friend already rifling through his T-shirt draw. 

He watches with rapt attention as Dom's stomach muscles twist and flex as he pulls his shirt off, his eyes trace the gentle curve of his torso before one of Colson's shirts covers the exposed skin. The worn, threadbare shirt hangs loosely off his smaller frame, the stretched neckline drooping from one shoulder to expose the prominent curve of his collarbone. The hemline ends at Doms mid-thigh, the Brit obviously determines that enough coverage and shucks off his jeans leaving Colson gaping speechlessly as his eyes rove hungrily over the pale, supple flesh of Dom's exposed thighs. 

Dom squeaks loudly in surprise as Colson's large, strong hands wrap around his hips, tugging the younger man closer. The uncoordinated tug has Dom slipping and falling into Colson's lap, his knees coming to rest on either side of his hips to steady himself as he ends up unintentionally straddling the blonde's lap. Colson groans and holds him firmly in place with powerful hands gripping his hips as Dom tries to wriggle out of his bruising grip, his hips unintentionally rocking against Colsons. "Don't" Colson growls lowly, Dom's eyes widening in surprise as he feels Colson's sizeable length thickening beneath his ass. 

Carefully watching the younger man for signs of hesitation, the blonde slips his hand beneath the borrowed shirt his fingertips trailing reverently across the feminine curve of Dom's waist. Reaching the soft skin of his hip, he gently rubs small, teasing circles against the sensitive skin. Colson bites back a moan at the subtle rock of Dom's hips as the younger man's cheeks pink and his breathing turns shaky.

Colson nuzzles into the soft skin of Dom's throat, sucking in greedy lungfuls of Dom's tantalising sweet scent. "Fuck, you smell good" he groans hoarsely pushing his face further into the soft flesh. Dom gasps, his breath catching in his throat as Colson breaths puff hot against the sensitive skin of his throat. Colson's resonant, gravelly tone sending sparks of arousal coursing through his veins. 

The older man gently cups Doms cheek his fingertips slipping into the messy strands of dyed hair, his calloused thumb stroking over Dom's cheekbone. "You're beautiful" he whispers adoringly, his chest swelling with a fondness for the precious man, his hot breath a feather-light touch across Dom's shock parted lips. 

The blonde leans in, his lips softly, testingly brushing Dom's the sensation running like a livewire through the younger man's body. Goosebumps raise across his forearms, his breaths turning ragged and his heart fluttering nervously in his chest. "Col's we can't- I can't do this." Dom breathes out shakily, his plush lips brushing Colsons as he speaks. "I don't want to be another number to you" Dom whispers brokenly, his eyes shining wetly in the dimly lit room. 

Colson growls, wrapping a muscular arm around Dom's waist he flips their bodies, pressing Dom firmly into the mattress, blanketed by his large frame. "Could never do that to you" Colson mutters "Don't wanna break your heart" he confesses, his cheeks flushing as he avoids Dom's gaze, feeling exposed despite being fully clothed. 

"Then don't" Dom whispers causing Colson's head to snap up in surprise, Dom grips his chin leaning in to capture his lips in a timid kiss, Colson groans, the sound being swallowed by Dom's mouth as he deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue past Dom's lips, slowly exploring the warm heat of Dom's mouth. Colson pulls away breathless, peppering sweet kisses to Dom's cheeks, smiling brightly down at the younger man. Dom giggles sweetly his eyes shining with warmth and adoration as Colson holds him tight and whispers sweet words between gentle kisses.


End file.
